


You are more interesting than my homework

by Chxntzl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Soft Girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chxntzl/pseuds/Chxntzl
Summary: How Veronica gets bored of homework and instead starts studying Betty's pretty faceShe really tries to, but she can’t help it and with the most silly of grins whispers to Betty “Hey, Betty.”The blonde stops her reading and looks at her “Yes?”“Are you a landscape?,” Veronica enjoys how confused Betty looks and makes a dramatic silence before finally saying “Because I love my view.”





	You are more interesting than my homework

**Author's Note:**

> This just appeared in my mind one day and just wanted to turn it into a cute and soft oneshot so here it is and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Forgive me for the mistakes, if there are such mistakes.

Everyone knows that Veronica is a really good student, one of the bests in fact.

Is not like she exactly enjoys doing homework and spending her evenings studying but she still does because she is completely aware that it’s necessary, so she doesn’t complain about her calculus assignments or about her history essays, she just sits down and does them.

But today’s Literature homework is so boring that she is actually thinking about quitting, and before actually taking the decision she finds out how more interesting and productive could be studying Betty’s features, so she closes her book and puts her notes away so she can concentrate on her new task on hand.

She examines every little detail and move of the girl’s face: How her blue-green eyes move from side to side while she reads one of the old and dusty books from the library, how she frowns when she doesn’t quite understand something and curses under her breath, how she runs her tongue along her lips every now and then, how long her eyelashes actually are, that little scar on her chin that she got when was little and was learning to skate and that she meticulous tries to hide with makeup because it makes her self-conscious and then she asks herself, have she always had three earrings? Have she always hade that mole on her neck? Have she always been so freaking beautiful?

And yes, Veronica is aware of how pretty Betty really is (how couldn’t she?), but now, while shamelessly starring at her she realizes that she is, in fact, _breathtaking._

Yes, she’s quite a view. Veronica can’t even compare this girl to greatest landscape she had seen, or to the most beautiful Caribbean beach she had visited, not even to the view that she got that time they did a family trip to Italy.

She really tries to, but she can’t help it and with the most silly of grins whispers to Betty “Hey, Betty.”

The blonde stops her reading and looks at her “Yes?”

 “Are you a landscape?,” Veronica enjoys how confused Betty looks and makes a dramatic silence before finally saying “Because I love my view.”

Yes, it was one of the worst pick-up lines, she probably heard it from Reggie or Chuck or some other douche, but she has no regrets at all when she sees Betty blushing and trying to laugh as quiet as possible so the librarian won’t come to throw disapproving looks at them.

“Oh my God, Ronnie” Betty shakes her head and cups Veronica’s cheek “That was lame, baby. I thought you were better at flirting, you huge dork” Her stare is just full of _love_ , and Veronica feels so damn lucky.

She leans on her girlfriend’s touch and smiles “I know, and _you_ know I am”, she gets lost on her eyes and forgets to finish her sentence, so Betty says “But?” and the other girl sighs and puts an stray lock of hair behind her girlfriend’s ear “No buts, I was just wondering if you know how incredibly beautiful and breathtaking you are”

Betty gasps because, _yes,_ Veronica is always saying things like that, but this time, seated on the library surrounded by old books and forgotten homework, it just felt so sincere and innocent and lovely.

She looks around to be sure that they’re alone and save on their love bubble and kisses Veronica, and it is so achingly-sweet that the girl feels herself melting under Betty’s light touches and kisses.

And while she deepens the kiss, thinks _Yes, this was the right choice. This is definitely more interesting than my homework._

**Author's Note:**

> Just if you were wondering, yes I stole the “Are you a landscape? Because I love my view” from one of the spencerweedstings.tumblr.com beronica’s memes which I have to say that are a masterpiece and give me life, I love’em.
> 
> Please leave comments


End file.
